Despertar
by LucyAkiyama
Summary: Despues de atrapar las cartas clow y convertirse en su nueva dueña, sakura enfrenta muchos problemas al tranformar las cartas a cartas Sakura pero a la ves descubrira que su corazon esta despertando.
1. Chapter 1

Despertar

*Meilin acaba de irse y ya siento que la extraño, pero su carta me ha hecho realmente feliz- Sakura en que piensas- pregunto Tomoyo

En la carta que me escribio Meilin-le dije mientras abrasaba la carta

Y que fue lo que te escribio?

...Apesar de que vivamos en diferentes paises son muy cercanos asi que cuando quedramos vernos podremos hacerlo sin problema.. ademas ella esta preocupada por mi ya que aveces no me doy cuenta de las cosas que suceden, dice que siempre estoy en la luna jeje-Puse mi mano sobre mi cabeza y empeze a reir torpemente.

Estas bien?-Tomoyo lucia preocupada observando mi frente

Ah esto?-señale mi frente roja- Es culpa del torpe de mi hermano, siempre llamandome moustro..

*Flashback

-Sakura! Ya levantate-escuche la voz de kero tratando de quitarme las cobijas –Ya voy-dije aun muy dormida.

Se te va a hacer tarde mira la hora que es, son casi las 8 que hare si no te dejan entrar hoy daran pastel en la escuela no te olvides de traerme un poco..-Kero no dejaba de quejarse.. pero espera un minuto! Las 8-sin pensar me levante y me cambie de prisa, baje a toda velocidad- Oh se me Hace tarde!

Oye moustro- dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa burlona-

No soy un moustro-puso su mano en mi cara y me dio una carta- Es.. para mi?-De Meilin- Es tu amiga del extranjero no? Pregunto mi hermano algo molesto- Mira la hora que es no llegaremos a la escuela a tiempo-

Espera hermano aun no tengo mi.. –Tu mochila?- aqui esta no te preocupes –la alzó- pero no se si deba dartela...Hermano enserio la necesito mira la hora que es-Tratando de alcanzarla-

No te dejare ir a ningun lado, ni te has puesto la camisa de la escuela

Pero que dices- mire y al instante me di cuenta de que tenia razon- waaaaaaaaaaaaaah hermano porque no me lo dijiste antes-corri toda sonrojada por mi camisa pero tropece con la carta-

Sakura!-mi hermano grito preocupado-Como se te ocurre correr de esa manera! ..Hermano pero.. –Sin peros, quedate aqui ire por la camisa... –regreso y me dio la camisa- no tienes idea del peligro de correr asi- Corrio a bucar el maletin- hermano yo...

Pudiste haber provocado un terremoto un moustro cayendo por las escaleras

Hermanooo! Ya te dije que no soy un moustro –me puse la camisa enojada y estaba por salir- ..Espera-Touya puso una curita en mi rodilla y me miro algo triste y preocupado- Ten mas cuidado-Me abraso por un momento y despues se fue sin decir nada- .. Oye hermano esperaaa espera! –No pienso esperarte todo el dia-grito-

Sakura, estas toda roja- Sonreia Tomoyo- Hoy estas muy pensativa

Ahh yo yo-dandome palmadas en las mejillas- En nada.. pero – Que habra querido decir Meilin con que me de cuenta de las cosas que pasan a mi alrededor-pense.


	2. Chapter 2

Lazos

Hoy es un dia muy especial me he levantado muy temprano para poder tener todo listo

-Moustro que haces levantada a estas horas-Tocando mi frente- al parecer no tienes fiebre..

Hermano hoy no tengo tiempo para que me molestes

Cierto hoy tienes ese picnik con Tomoyo.. –si ademas iran Eliot y Shaoran.- sera muy divertido..

Espera –dijo mi hermano enojado

Que pasa?- Lo mire sorprendida. –Nunca dijiste que ese mocoso iria tambien definitivamente no puedo dejarte ir sola.. –Hermano quieres venir tambien?

Por supuesto que ire no te estoy pidiendo permiso- me tomo de la mano.-

Espera aun no tengo todo en la canasta –Pues que esperas –puso de todo dentro de la canasta-

-salimos de la casa, Touya no dejaba de apretar mi mano- Porque no me dijiste antes que ese mocoso estaria ahi y pensar que casi te dejaba en sus manos y..

Disculpa dijiste algo? –No pude escuchar mucho de lo que decia.. pensar que estaria con todos mis amigos y con el me hace muy feliz

Oye me estas escuchando?-Volteo a verme enojado y despues volvio a voltearse rapidamente –Tan feliz te hace un estupido dia de campo?

Estoy realmente feliz de que vengas conmigo-apreté su mano- Significa mucho

Cuando llegamos estaban todos esperando aunque creo que Shaoran y mi hermano no se llevan muy bien espero que hoy eso cambie

-Sakura, que bien te ves el dia de hoy- Dijo Eriol amablemente pero su expresion cambio al ver a mi hermano –No sabia que tenias novio ademas parece ser de la preparatoria vecina. Tratare de no decirte tantos cumplidos .. –me puse toda roja y empeze a moverme torpemente y tratando de explicarle- No no Eriol te equivocas.. –Haces bien mas te vale cuidar tus palabras mocoso arrogante –mi hermano lucia realmente molesto..

Que rico luce todo esto porque no nos sentamos a comer he puesto el mantel vamos chicos no se queden ahi parados –Tomoyo trataba de romper la tencion

-Cla-claro yo te ayudo-dije nerviosa, mi corazon latia muy rapido y realmente no sabia que hacer... –Porque tenias que traer a tu hermano –dijo shaoran

Porque sabia que estarias aqui –Respondio mi hermano

Vamos vamos dejen de pelear porque no mejor provamos la deliciosa comida de Sakura –Sonrio Eriol tomando un plato.

Esta bien pero yo sere el primero en provar su comida –Touya empezo a servirse de todo –Eso es lo que tu crees! –shaoran le seguia el paso haciendo lo mismo

Que gracioso casi parecen hermanos-dijo Tomoyo.. –Ni de broma! –gritaron los dos

Creo que al final no lograran llevarse mejor.. –Es que pelean por lo que quieren-dijo Eriol .. –Pero que exagerados hice mucha comida para todos no tienen porque pelear asi –dije inflando mis cachetes.

No es la comida lo que les importa, en fin que dice señorita Daidouji porque no mejor servimos las bebidas..

–unas horas despues-

Estuvo delicioso, gracias por la comida –dije satisfecha –Claro sakura eres muy buena cocinando -dijo Tomoyo apretando mis manos.. -Muchas gracias.. –Si este picnik fue casi perfecto –dijo shaoran mirando a mi hermano .. –Matenme por lo que voy a decir pero estoy de acuerdo con el mocoso –se podian ver casi chispas entre ellos-

De regreso a casa mi hermano no dijo ni una palabra solo podia sentir como apretaba mi mano.. –Hermano.. estas bien? ..Perdona por haberte hecho ir con mis amigos seguro que te aburriste mucho –dije triste

Para nada yo fui el que se incluyo en tu dia y casi lo arruina, ademas la comida no estuvo tan mal.-su cara estaba totalmente roja- Asi que deja de poner esa cara –puso su mano sobre mi cabeza ..-Hermano ..–No esta tan mal... –Enserio crees que cocino bien –dije llena de entusiasmo. –Si para haber sido cocinada por un moustro la comida no sabia tan mal.. pero por si las dudas tomare medicina llegando a la casa –jalo mi cabello y se fue corriendo –Hermano! Esperaa!


End file.
